Dark Realization
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: X over with Christine Feehan's Dark Series. The red haze of rage slowly fled him and he froze, they both stared at each other. 'What have I done' He asked himself in shame. Suddenly she smiled and he found salvation in her eyes. Genderbending fem!hp.
1. Prologue: 19 Years Ago

Prologue

Godrics Hallow, August 2, 1979

A mournful cry filled the air and Lily Potter looked up from her book before getting up. She looked out of the window but didn't see anything. Lily frowned and turned around so she could get back to her book, when she heard the noise again.

Lily grabbed her wand, walked over to the door and opened it. She looked around wearily before looking down when something caught her eye. She found herself staring into two watery eyes.

Lily's mind went blank. There was a baby on her door step. Lily and the baby just stared at each other before Lily bent down and picked the baby up. Lily quietly turned around and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 1 Questions

Chapter 1

-19 years later-

Harry stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling out of sorts with himself. He felt almost as though he was trapped in someone else's body. Harry knew that he was being ridiculous but he always felt uncomfortable.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back on the right and he stared at the scar that had brought such misery. Harry dropped his hand with a sigh and turned around, walking out of the bathroom and towards his room. Harry flopped onto his bed and laid down. Why did he feel this way? What was happening to him? How long would this feeling last?

Harry turned his head to look out of the window, so he could stare at the moon. But no matter how much, or how hard he stared at it, Harry knew that it would give him no answers.

* * *

"I'm worried about Potter. He was staring at the mirror for an hour and a half Albus," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said, his mangled face twisting into a frown. Dumbledore sighed.

'Oh Harry, I fear that you will hate your parents and me if you discover the truth about yourself,' Dumbledore thought sadly.

"Not to worry Alastor. I'm sure it will pass in time," He said, both trying to brush Moody off and hoping with all of his might that it did pass, because if it didn't and Harry some how managed to learn the truth, it would bring the wrath of the Wizarding worlds savior on their heads.


	3. Chapter 2 My Face Right?

Chapter 2

Harry jerked awake at the loud banging at his door. Irritation immediately built up. "What?!" he snarled loudly, highly annoyed. There was a long period of silence before the equally annoyed voice of his aunt met his ears.

"I want you to stop lazing about and go downstairs with Dudley where he can watch you. I won't have you upstairs by yourself where my Diddy-Dums and his friends can't see you." Harry heard her walking down stairs and then heard the door close and cars' engine start.

Harry scowled, she was lucky she left because the urge to open the door, pull her face in and slam the door in it had overtaken him. She was also lucky that he was so tired and didn't feel like getting up anyway.

Harry figured that the only way he was getting downstairs was if someone dragged him down there by his hair, which he doubted. Harry rolled over again and let his eyes drift close.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat up his room was dark. Harry got up and looked out the window and was surprised to see the sun had just set. Harry went into the bathroom and could hear Dudley and his friends laughing and playing around quite clearly. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror. Large starry purple/blue eyes were staring at him. Long silky strands swung into his face and Harry's mouth opened to scream. Then everything was back to normal.

Harry gently ran his fingers down his cheeks. "My face," He whispered in wonder.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Harry slowly walked downstairs in a thoughtful silence and quickly regretted it as all eyes flew onto him. Harry froze as predatory looks came to Dudley and his friends faces. "Hey boys who up for a game of Harry Hunting?" Dudley asked slyly. His friends smirked. Harry mentally cursed and darted for the back door.


	4. Chapter 3 The Moonlit Clearing

Chapter 3- The Moonlit Clearing

Harry cursed Dudley and his friends to the lowest level of Hell for creating the 'Game' Harry Hunting. He also cursed his stupidity for going downstairs while Dudley and his gang had been down there. He should've known better.

"I see him! Hurry up!" Harry was soon cursing Dudley's diet which had paid off and had practically melted the fat from his cousins body.

'I have to run faster!' Harry thought frantically as he ran through the park, jumping over various things, dodging slides and swing sets. Harry could tell that they were getting closer by their louder voices that rang with mocking and taunting laughter. Harry's body put on a burst of speed that pelted him into the forest that laid right next to the park, the forest that all children of Surrey and been warned not to go near.

All sound faded away and Harry couldn't tell if Dudley and his gang were still chasing him, but he kept running, jumping over tree stumps, branches, and fallen logs.

When Harry slowed down he could tell that he was very deep in the forest, every thing was wilder and seemed more dangerous. Harry stiffened when he heard something that sounded a lot like a wolf's howl. Maybe he shouldn't have ran into the forest after all.

Harry slowly turned around, and started walking in, hopefully back to the park where Dudley and his friends were long gone. Knowing his luck, Harry doubted it.

Harry didn't know how long he walked but it felt like forever. He walked through a couple of bushes and found himself in a clearing. The clearing had a beautiful hot spring, he could tell that it was a hot spring from the steam that rose from its waters.

If the sun rose most of the clearing would most likely be bathed in shade but at night time the entire clearing was illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the top the trees in the very middle, the light made the leaves glow a vivid green color and the stars seemed brighter, and clearer, even the air seemed to be cleaner.

Harry sat down at the base of a gigantic Oak tree and closed his eyes. It was so peaceful Harry mused and he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of the animals that lived and thrived in the large, vast forest.

The moons light shifted until it shone on Harry like a spot light, making the ground glow. Underneath Harry, the ground shifted.

* * *

Eyes flickering with red flames snapped open. What had awaken him from his slumber? He reached out with his senses and found that someone was sleeping right above his resting place.

He frowned when he couldn't tell the persons gender. Suddenly hunger hit him and his fangs lengthened in anticipation of the taste of warm blood. He had to force himself not to burst from the ground and sink his teeth into the humans throat. Because if he did he didn't think that he could stop himself, and if he couldn't then he would become the very thing he hunted and he couldn't afford that.

He settled himself even deeper into the ground and put himself into the sleep of his people. He couldn't sleep long however, his demon roared for blood and he would have feed soon. The demon pulled defiantly at its chains and let out another roar. 'Soon,' He thought.

* * *

Snape grumbled angrily as he stomped through the forest with Lupin and Moody. He was going to kill the Potter brat when they found him. "Stop your sulking Snape, we'll be out of this forest soon enough, I can already feel Potters magic," Moody said gruffly. Snape glared at the back of Moody's head.

He could sulk if he wanted to, not that he had been sulking in the first place of course.

"Be quiet Moody and keep looking for Potter," He snapped.

Moody either didn't hear him or ignored him because he didn't say anything. "Just beyond these bushes and Potter should be there," He informed them.

"Should be? He better be," Snape muttered under his breath.

Moody suddenly faltered just as he walked past the said bushes, as did Lupin who gasped. Snape scowled and shoved them out of the way, before freezing as well.

"Harry?" Lupin whispered in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 4 Reflection

Chapter 4

Gregori Daratranzanoff was not happy. He shot a dark look at Josef, who was dancing with Anastasia, his daughter. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at his small Life mate, Savannah. A stern look was on her face and she had her hands on her waist.

"What?" He asked, Savannah sighed.

"Stop looking at Josef like you want to kill him Gregori."

'I Do want to kill him,' He thought darkly, as Josef ran his hand through Anastasia's blue/ black hair, and he frowned when Anastasia's slashing silver eyes, identical to his own, lit up.

"Anastasia is 19 years old Gregori, leave her be, you shouldn't be spying on her," Savannah said.

"It doesn't matter if she is old enough by human laws, she is still a flegling, a mere baby to our people," Gregori countered.

"How is that any different from when I had been younger?" Savannah questioned.

"There were completely different circumstances," Gregori said with a note of finality in his voice, which Savannah ignored.

"How so?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Josef is not an over a thousand years old Carpathian who has lost the ability to see color and feel emotion, and the last time I looked he was not on the brink of turning into a vampire," Gregori noted dryly.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Even so, Moonlight is only 4 years younger then when I became your Life mate. It is obvious that she and Josef are Life mates," she said, trying to make him see reason. Gregori scowled.

_/That doesn't mean I have to like it/_ He thought_. _

_/To bad you will have to accept it, whether you like it or not/ _Savannah said. Whispering across telepathic line, that linked them together.

_/I know/_ He answered softly.

He looked down and smiled down at her, which she returned wholeheartedly. They both looked up when music started playing and their daughter stared singing;

_**(I could fall in love- By Selena)**_

"_I could lose my heart tonight, _

_If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
(baby will you want me? )_

_So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know__  
I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you) _

_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know its not right,  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love,  
Fall in love, with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy soando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome, con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podra amar a ti_

_(translation:  
I'm always dreaming of you Kissing my lips, caressing my skin  
Hugging me with crazy longings  
Imagining that you love me  
The way that I could love you)_

_So I should keep this to myself,  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you  
I could fall in love with you."_

The room that they were in burst into applaud. Gregori closed his eyes in defeat. His daughter had grown up and had found her Life Mate. He stared at Josef hard, before turning around and leading Savannah out.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted. He had just been yelled at and nearly bodily harmed by the savior of the Wizarding community. He had thought that Harry had been frightening when Sirius had died, that particular moment in history had nothing on how pissed Harry had been earlier. He was glad Harry had asked to be put back with the Dursleys for the time being.

Albus couldn't help but shiver at Harry's reaction.

_{Flashback}_

_A loud screech split the air, and Dumbledore cringed from his place under the kitchen table. Unsurprisingly Remus, Alastor and Severus were under there with him. Dumbledore could understand why they were. Remus had, had the misfortune of being kicked... well down there, Alastor's rotating eye was somewhere in the living room from where Harry had punched him in rage, and Severus would undoubtedly say that he was not stupid enough to get to close to Harry while Harry was so angry and then give a pointed look to Remus and Alastor._

_There was a series of loud crashes as Harry completely trashed the entire first floor, and Dumbledore winced. He really wished that Lily and James had lived now more then ever, then they could've given Harry an explanation of what was happening and he wouldn't be here cowering under a table, petrified of a teenaged... Ah yes the whole reason Harry was so angry. He had become a she. _

_That was what made their cowering even more ridiculous, they were hiding from a short teenaged girl for Merlins sake. Albus shot a look at Alastor. Albeit the teenage girl in question had mean right hook. He looked at Remus, and a harsh left kick._

_Everything suddenly quieted down and they all looked at each other, wondering if Harry had finally calmed down or if it was a false alarm and Harry was just waiting chop their heads off with a butcher knife as soon as they popped their head out. But they weren't willing to ask, not wanting to seem like an idiot even though they were sure they were all thinking the same thing. Remus took a deep breath and bravely stuck his head out. After giving the okay they crawled out from under the table and looked at the damage Harry had wrought. _

_The chairs were in pieces, pots, and pans were thrown around, what looked like shredded and burned pieces of couch littered the floor, leading from the door to the livingroom into the back of the kitchen. They looked for Harry and saw that she was sitting in a chair, that had managed to survive her wrath, covering her face with her hands, Her black/ blue hair swishing around her. _

"_Why," Harry asked suddenly, breaking them from their trances._

_Albus sighed, his eyes softening. "Harry-" he started. _

"_Just tell me what happened to me, tell me why," Harry whispered almost weakly. Albus conjured four chairs, for him the others to sit down. _

" _It started 19 years ago when..." Albus trailed off. Harry looked up, uncovering her face._

_Albus had to admit that she looked nothing like Harry Potter. Her face was more aristocratic, her lips redder, her eyes, once emerald green, were now a deep purple color with splashes of blue, her hair, that had been identical to James, had lengthened and straightened out and fluttered around her knees now that she was sitting slumped over. But he knew it reached to at least her thighs when she stood up straight. She had even grown an inch or two, and had the body of a grown woman. If you were to compare pictures of Harry Potter and the young woman who sat before them, there would be nothing in them that would tell that they were the same person._

"_Continue," Harry murmured. Dumbledore nodded. _

"_Almost 19 years ago your mother- Lily found a baby on the doorstep of number13 Godric Hollow." Harry closed her eyes as if pained. _

"_Why is it, I'm always left on someone's door step?" She asked sadly. Dumbledore held back a wince but continued on. _

"_You had been only two or three days old at that point and we have every reason to believe that you had been kidnaped." Harry head snapped up with a look of surprise on her face. "From the monitoring charms that had been placed on the house of every Order member. There was a person, we, as in Lily, James and I, guessed it was female from the sound the voice, who was muttering to herself about a society and how they would kill her when she didn't show up with you, but how she couldn't condemn death to a new born baby just because it was different. We didn't understand what she meant by this but we figured that she was talking about you being a witch,." Albus took a deep breath, before letting it out._

"_We decided to keep you a secret. And we did so for a year before Lily and James decided that she was 'pregnant' with you and they gave potions, deemed safe for babies your age, just in case you weren't human and were from a race that couldn't tolerate certain things, and cast many charms and glamors that would last until you no longer needed them. You should know Harry that even though James and Lily Potter were not your birth parents, they still loved you as if Lily had bore you. And even though you were not born a Potter, they adopted you and you had become their daughter, made to look son for two years before their deaths," Dumbledore finished quietly. _

_Harry look quite broken up. "Take me back to the Dursleys," She said just as quietly. "I need to think all of this over..." she slowly trailed off. Dumbledore nodded in understanding._

"_Remus." Remus' head whipped up. "Can you take Harry back to Private drive?" He questioned. Remus nodded slowly, as though he were still digesting what he had just heard. Dumbledore quickly made a portkey and passed it to him. _

"_Harry," He called. Harry turned around. "I'm sorry," He apologized. Harry didn't say anything as she and Remus disappeared._

_{End Flashback}_

Albus sighed, feeling terrible. 'Oh Harry I wish you will forgive this foolish old man,' he thought sadly. Fawks trilled as though trying to cheer him up, but Albus was too lost in thought to notice.

Harry looked out of the window and the moon shone brightly, Harry got up and left the room, ignoring the stares she got from her 'family'. She had sat and brooded for a good two hours, analyzing all of the information she got from Dumbledore. She decided that she couldn't blame him or the Potters. If it weren't for them she would've probably been dead or worse, if it weren't for them she wouldn't have become who she was today, she wouldn't have met the people she met and she probably wouldn't have been to Hogwarts and did any of the things she did if Lily and James Potter hadn't taken her in and treated her as their own.

This had her wondering about her real family. If she had been kidnaped like Dumbledore believed then did that mean that she still had family out there in the world, possibly still looking for her. Harry's snorted, it had been almost nineteen years since that had last seen her, they wouldn't know where to look or even what she looked like now. But her heart jumped at the prospect that she had living family.

Harry looked around and was surprised to find herself in the same clearing she had been in just last night. Had time passed so slowly? It felt as though an entire eternity had passed from the last time she had been there and she wandered over to the hot spring, and she sat down next to it, before peering into it's waters. Who was this person staring back at her?. She felt as though she was looking at a stranger. But strangely enough, she felt more comfortable with herself then she had in years. It was like greeting someone who had been away for a long time.

She was surprised when a sudden feeling of loss came to her, and a song she had heard a long time ago when she was younger came to the for front of her mind.

_**(Reflection- by- Christina Aguilera)**_

"_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really amBut you'll never know me  
Everyday it's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside,"_

**(Harry's voice wavered slightly)**

"_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know"_

**(Tears rolled from her eyes)**

"_Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time"  
_

**(Several dropped from her cheeks and fell into the water, making it ripple in answer)**

"_When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide  
I wont pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside."_

More tears rolled down her face, before she let out a sob and curled into herself crying.

* * *

He walked slowly towards his clearing, and he froze when singing suddenly met his ears and color burst into his vision and he almost collapsed. Emotions that he thought would never be returned to him swamped over him, making feel undeniably dizzy. But that shouldn't be possible, the only way these things could be returned to him was if... he gasped, and bursted into the clearing.

Purple/ blue met pale orange and they both froze.


	6. Chapter 5 Tiberiu and Rising Problems

Chapter 5-Tiberiu and Rising Problems

Petunia sighed, to say that she hadn't been shocked when one of Lily's old friends from That Place had come here with Harry would've been an understatement, then she had discovered that not only was Harry not a boy but she wasn't even Lily's child.

That had been a few day's ago and it was all starting to settle in, she was also beginning to notice some habits Harry was picking up. Petunia sighed as she walked out the house, she needed to talk to her friend.

* * *

Sayly(1) smiled at Petunia as she motioned for her to come in. Petunia warmly greeted Sayly's husband, Jon, and sat down at the kitchen table. "So Nia, what do you want to talk about?" Sayly asked cheerfully. Petunia sighed,

"Well you see . . . it's my niece," Petunia started, and she once again marveled magic, magic that was able to alter the memory of everyone who had, had any kind of contact with Harry into thinking that Harry had been female all her life. Sayly nodded for her to go on.

"She has been acting strange lately," Petunia paused. "She's been getting up right after sunset and goes to sleep just before sunrise and sleeps the day away," She continued, not noticing Jon was paying a lot more attention to their conversation. "She hardly eats and when she does she only eats soups that has herbs in it and she seems to avoid meat all together, and has an unhealthy obsession of walking out side at night."

Neither woman noticed Jon get up and walk to the phone.

* * *

Jon greeted Petunia when she walked through the door and returned to his newspaper. He listened to their conversation faintly, knowing that they would probably start gossiping about everything that went on in the neighborhood. He started listening more closely when Petunia started talking about her nieces new habits and his eyes narrowed. When Petunia finished he got up and walked to the phone in the hallway and picked it up and waited impatiently as the phone on the other side rang. He sighed in relief when someone picked it up.

"What is it?" came a smooth voice.

"I believe that we have found a person of interest," Jon said.

* * *

Harry had been avoiding the Moonlit Clearing for the pass three days already, ever since she had seen that man she had felt strange, well stranger than normal, everything had become a little sharper and clearer since The Meeting, as she had taken to calling it.

She wondered who he was, what his name was and she scowled when she realized this, she was starting to sound like a bloody fan girl. He was a guy... oh yeah, that was right she was a girl not a guy anymore, hadn't been one in the first place, it was just hard to think of herself as female when she had spent almost all her life thinking she was a boy.

You couldn't deny that her step-parents, she decided to still think of them as her step-parents, since it made it easier for her, and Dumbledore had pulled the ultimate prank on the entire Wizarding world. Harry sighed and rolled over onto her back and found herself staring out at the moon, she found herself doing that a lot lately.

Harry got up and walked downstairs, before leaving the house all together. She felt it was safe to visit the Moonlit Clearing once more. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that was telling her that she only wanted to see that mysterious man again.

Harry hesitated before walking into clearing, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was sitting with his back to her and his long black hair brushed against the ground beneath him, and she wondered what he was doing. Suddenly he turned around and their eyes met and she noted that his were a pale orange color, the first time they had met had left her too surprised to really notice. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come over and she did, it never came to Harry's mind that she didn't know him and he could possibly be a murderous loony.

"Hello, and what would your name be?" he asked.

"My name is Harry Potter," she answered and was relieved when his eyes didn't flicker to her forehead in disbelief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, my name is Tiberiu Bercovitz," He said holding out his hand, and Harry went to shake it but turned red when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Harry slipped her hand from his grasp and put it behind her back, as she forced her blush to vanish. "So... what are you doing?" she asked quickly, Tiberiu just smiled at her, though it looked like a smug smirk to her, and turned to an object laying in his lap. It was actually two objects, which happened to swords.

"I was polishing my swords Leona," he said holding up a thin but beautifully crafted sword, "and Leon, Leona's twin," he finished proudly as he held up another sword very similar to the first one except it was a little broader.

Harry's lips twitched as she tried her hardest not to start laughing. "You named your swords Leona and Leon?" She asked trying to keep a straight face. Tiberiu apparently didn't notice this because he nodded his head enthusiastically, sending long black strands flying every where.

"I've had these swords since I was small. They are my partners," he said flashing perfectly white and straight teeth. He must've had them for a pretty long time because he easily towered over her.

"You can use those?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I can," He said as if she was crazy to even ask.

"Then you wouldn't mind giving me a demonstration," she stated rather asked.

"Anything for you Little Star," he said smiling, and Harry's face turned pink.

Tiberiu got up, taking his swords with him as he walked several feet away from her. He paused before relaxing, and then he set off. Harry was in awe at how he moved, it was as though he were dancing. He twisted as if he was fight several opponents at once, one sword turning above his head quickly and the other spinning around his hand on the right side of him as he did a side ways flip. When he landed on his feet he dropped it a fighting stance, a sword in each of his hands making a X in front of his face. Harry clapped, that had been really impressive, his shirt had rippled and hiked up several times showing off his lean muscles so that was a added bonus. Harry shoved that last thought out of her head in horror.

Harry got up quickly and strode over to him, "You've got to teach me how to do that!" She said grinning, though she was really trying to get rid of her embarrassment. Tiberiu raised an eyebrow when Harry plucked Leona from his hand and tried to wave it, only to tip over from the weight.

Tiberiu ducked as Harry tried to keep her balance, making the sword jerk wildly in his direction. Harry let out a squeak as she landed on her bottom. The sword flew out of her hand and would've nailed him in the stomach if he hadn't sat on the ground heavily. The sword hit the tree behind him and flew into the air again flipping. Tiberiu moved back just in time as the sword landed, a little to close for comfort, between his legs. Tiberiu look up, Harry had a look of shock on her face.

"I think you should start out with one of the lighter daggers," He said slowly. Harry gave him a sheepish smile.

* * *

Harry apologized for the tenth time that night even after Tiberiu had told it was alright even though she'd almost castrated him, of course that just made her more guilty. To get her to be quiet he asked if he could walk her home, she agreed without a second thought, and ignored the tiny voice of her self preservation instincts asking her if she was daft, and they were off to Private Drive.

* * *

"This where I leave you Little Star," he said softly.

"When did I get this nickname and why?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well when I first saw you and for one your so little," he started making Harry scowled at him. "And secondly you have the stars of the heavens dancing in you eyes," he murmured. Harry's eyes widened and she knew she going to start blushing.

"Oh really. That's nice, well see you tomorrow," she said cheerfully. He smirked at her and raised her hand to his lips once more though Harry could've sworn his tongue had snaked across it.

"But of course... Little Star," he said throwing over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

Harry's knees almost buckled but she forced herself to remain standing and marched in the house, making a beeline for the kitchen, she managed to get to on of the chairs just as her legs gave out.

'I am not blushing,' she told herself firmly. 'I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing,' she chanted in her head, but she could already feel her face heating up. 'Oh no I'm blushing!' she cried mentally, slapping both hands on each side of her face. No! She couldn't be... but she was! She couldn't believe she was blushing!

Harry didn't notice Dudley and his gang walk into the kitchen laughing amongst themselves. They all paused when they saw Harry sitting at the table with a 'somebody take me now, the world is ending!' kind of look on her face.

"Hey D, what's wrong with your cousin?" Piers asked with an amused look on his face. Dudley shrugged.

"Who knows," he answered dryly. Why were women so weird?

* * *

(1)- Sayly- Pronounced Say-Lee


	7. Chapter 6 The Carpathians

Chapter 6- The Carpathians

Harry laid on her bed quietly with her eyes closed. She let her senses spread, a thing she did daily, and was surprised to feel a powerful presence hovering over her.

Harry's eyes flew open as she pushed herself up, and she found herself starring at a nose. Harry blinked, she had seen this nose before, but where? Harry's eyes absent mindedly drifted upward and met the pale orange eyes of Tiberiu.

She could feel his breath blow gently across her cheek and she slowly tipped her head back, making their lips scant inches from each other. Harry's breath caught in her throat. Tiberiu leaned closer and Harry's lips parted ever so slightly.

BANG!! BANG!!

Harry nearly jumped out of her skin, her hand flying to her heart. "Potter! Get Up! I've had enough of your lazing about!" Vernon shouted. Harry's eye twitched. Bleeding Hell! If that A-Hole had wait just a Few minutes more, she probably could've gotten her first kiss from a boy, seeing as she already got a kiss from Cho in fifth year.

After confirming that she was in fact awake now due to his screaming, Vernon stomped his way downstairs.

_/You've kissed a girl before?/ _Tiberiu asked in amusement.

Harry blinked again as she looked around the room. Where the hell had Tiberiu disappeared off to? And where did that voice come from? Harry didn't think it was spoken aloud.

_/Look down Little Star/_ Tiberiu said with amusement lining his voice.

Harry looked down and her eyes met the little dark eyes of a little kitten. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Tiberiu?" she asked in disbelief. The kitten meowed and purred happily. She could feel the twitch coming back. It wasn't the fact that Tiberiu, who was very handsome and dangerous looking, had the animagus form of a cute cuddly kitten, but the fact that said kitten was currently down her shirt, snuggling between two things even she hadn't gotten used to, and looked quiet comfortable there.

Harry picked the kitten up by the scruff of it's neck and looked at it sternly.

_/What?/_ Tiberiu asked innocently, before disappearing and reappearing next to her. Harry turned and folded her legs.

"You have the animagus form of a kitten?" Harry stated more than asked.

"What's an animagus?" Tiberiu asked in curiosity.

"It's the ability a witch or wizard has to turn themselves into a animal that best represents them," Harry explained as though he should have known that.

"Wizards?" Tiberiu repeated. Harry stared at him in horror.

"Don't tell me that you aren't a wizard, you can turn into a kitten for Merlins sake!" Harry exclaimed. Tiberiu looked surprised by Harry's out burst.

"No I'm not a wizard," He said simply.

"But you can turn into a kitten, don't tell me you don't believe in magic," Harry repeated

"It's not that it's just I had thought that wizards had died out that's all and I can turn into any animal I want," He said before turning into a hamster and back again.

"What would make you think that?" Harry asked, mentally telling herself to ask him how he had done that later.

"Well when I was younger there had already been very little wizards. But the few that were around sometimes took on apprentices, like a boy who had been a few years younger than me, Julian Savage I believe his name was, was apprenticed to a wizard. And then there was a well known family who practiced magic's, by the name of Dragonseeker, but I think that family died out, though I can't be too sure, I haven't been around that area in a long time."

"Tiberiu... How old are you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm in my late eight- hundreds, early nine-hundreds, I think," Tiberiu mused, trying to do the math. Harry blinked, she had known that Tiberiu was a bit older than she was but she didn't think he was That old, but for some strange reason she believed him.

"Your like six times older than my Headmaster." Harry said after a while. Tiberiu raised an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should be dating someone older than me by that many centuries." Harry teased. Tiberiu smirked sinfully.

"Dating?" He purred in her ear hotly. Harry mentally cursed her slip of tongue, all the while trying to get her self to stop blushing.

She squeaked when he pulled her on top of him, but didn't pull away, they had grown quite close in the two weeks of knowing each other, she couldn't help but feel it was natural when they flirted with each other, that they had become so fond of one another. She could honestly say she didn't care.

"You said that you were some where at the end of your eight- hundreds, how do you do it?" Harry asked, both teasingly and curiously.

"I'm from the race by the name Carpathian."

* * *

Anastasia flipped her long black/blue hair over her shoulder and grinned at one of her best friends, Desire, who had long red/gold locks she had inherited from her mother Tempest, and obsidian colored eyes that she got from her father, and one of Anastasia uncles, Darius.

"Do you think our fathers and uncles will have heart attacks?" Desire asked in amusement.

"Of course they will and if they don't then they might try to kill the boys," came a voice behind them. Anastasia and Desire turned to greet their other best friend, and the last of their trio, Vixen Marten, who had long honey blond hair and pretty sky blue eyes.

"Well we're going to have to make sure they can't, I would actually like to have a chance to have kids and that can't be done if daddy decides to off my life mate," Anastasia said dryly. Desire and Vixen snickered before dragging her off to meet the others.

The Daratrazanoff brothers all sat in the front with Falcon, Mikhail, Sara, Raven, their life mates. Lucien shifted uneasily, he didn't have a good feeling about this 'show' his nieces and the other fleglings(1) had put together he glanced at his twin Gabriel and knew that he was just as uneasy. Lucien was almost happy he and Jaxon had decided that they didn't want children just yet, seeing as they seemed to be just a little too much trouble now.

He was the only Daratrazanoff siblings who didn't have a kid yet, even the baby of their family Desari had a little girl, Dara, who was currently six and she and Julian had to always be one step ahead of the little one (though it never seemed to work). But that was okay, Lucien and Jaxon could wait a few more years, maybe decades if Jaxon got her way, (his lady cop was still a little afraid to have a family of her own) to have a child.

Lucien's attention was drawn to the make shift stage the fleglings had created and noted that the ones preforming had already taken their places.

"We will be putting on a show for you-" Anastasia started.

"So turn off all of you cell phones and any other electronics you may have-" Desire continued, grinning.

"And relax and enjoy," Vixen finished.

**(Scandalous: By- Mis-teeq)**

"_So, so, so scandalous_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet_

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us_

_A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous_

_Hot stuff, head to toe _

_Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet_

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world_

**(The boys started dancing with them)**

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous_

**(The boys disappeared)**

_A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh_

**(Before reappearing and jumping back in)**

_You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)"_

All of the Carpathian males looked horrified, those lyrics had been terrible! Their life mates however looked highly amused. "So how did you like our song daddy?" Desire asked Darius. Darius looked at his daughter in disbelief. The girls fathers glared at the boys who had been dancing with them. All of the boys shrank back in terror, knowing that They were going to get in trouble even though they didn't do anything.

* * *

"So you mean that your race are like vampires?" Harry asked.

"No vampires are the undead, they were once warriors of the light who give into their inner demons when they either can't find their life mates in time or when they make to many kills without having a life mate and give into the false power those kills give them," Tiberiu explained.

Tiberiu continued to explain to Harry about how the Carpathians had been in existence from the dawn of time, how they could control the elements and become one with nature, how they had to drink blood to survive, how they couldn't venture outside when the sun was at it's peak, only when the sun had not come up fully or when the sun was just about to set and how they usually slept under ground because the earth gave them nutrients, the richer the dirt the better. He also explained how he could transform into different animals and how he could teach her because he had a strong feeling she was Carpathian as well.

"Do you think you have met my parents?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Tiberiu looked at her hard.

"What?" she asked unsurely. Tiberiu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have this feeling that I have met at least one, but I don't know who it might be... but don't worry Little Star I'll help you find you real parents," he reassured her. Harry smiled at him before letting her head rest over his heart again.

"Thank you."

Every thing was quite before, "You know you never told me that interesting story of you kissing this Cho girl," Tiberiu mused aloud. Harry's face turned pink again.

'Damn I thought he forgot about that!' Harry thought.

* * *

(1) Flegling- A Carpathian not yet of age.(Which is 200 yrs old)


	8. Chapter 7 Hero

Chapter 7- Hero

Harry smiled to herself as she strode to the park, she was going to the Moonlit clearing to meet up with Tiberiu. It was finally her birthday and she couldn't help but be excited.

Harry wondered what Tiberiu would get her, and a blush slowly formed on her cheeks at the possibilities. Harry shook her head and stopped herself from walking into a pole just in time. A look of horror came to her face as she frantically looked around to make sure no one saw that. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone.

Harry paused when she noticed a rather big Van parked just a bit away from her, but pushed the thought away and continued walking towards the Moonlit Clearing.

Harry spread her senses out and discovered there were two men following her from behind and two more waiting behind a tree several meters in front of her, and she unnoticeably tensed.

Suddenly she felt as though something was coming at her at four different sides and with years of playing Quidditch with bludgers flying around and dodging various spells on different battle fields, she found it easy to dodge all of them.

Her eyes saw one of the object on the floor and disbelief filled her, a tranquilizer dart? She mused incredulously, as she rolled to her feet.

Harry paled when all four of the men drew guns and pulled the trigger.

_/Tiberiu!/ _She screamed as she dodged the tranquilizers.

* * *

/_Tiberiu!/_

Tiberiu's eyes shot open and he snarled when he felt his Little Stars fear and determination.

Grass and soil flew into the air as Tiberiu burst from the ground. Moving quickly Tiberiu turned into a large black wolf and darted into the forest towards his fighting life mate and the foolish mortals who were attacking her.

They would regret trying to harm what was his.

Harry cursed again as she dodged yet another dart. She had already been hit with three of them and the only thing that was preventing her from toppling over was her magic and even then she could still feel it moving through her blood. She didn't know how long she could hold out if she was hit with another one.

Harry's fist shot out and caught one of the men in the face.(1) She felt a fierce satisfaction fill her. She hadn't fought in an ambush like this since the war with Voldemort. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and continued fighting until one dart managed to get pass her defenses and sink into her shoulder.

Harry stumbled as what ever they put into the darts spread through her system even quicker than the others had before screaming when she felt something that felt like electricity coursing through her body. Someone had hit with a tazer. Harry collapsed to the ground shaking violently as 3000 watts of electricity surged through her body, just as Tiberiu crashed through the last few trees.

* * *

He was almost there. Then he was hit with a feeling of intense pain and a howl tore from his mouth in fury and he ran faster. Tiberiu leaped out of the forest, changing in mid flight back to his original form. He immediately took in Harry' s pale pain drawn face and saw red.

The driver who was standing beside them was making sure there were no witnesses and watched as the men put Harry into the van next them, despite her sluggish struggles, turned and saw Tiberiu. Quickly alerting his comrades they aimed their guns and fired.

Tiberiu easily dodged the puny pieces of metal that zoomed towards him, and brought death to the mortals who dared to hurt his life mate.

* * *

Tiberiu finally cut through the last of Harry's attackers, and stood there for a moment taking in his surroundings. Trying to see if there any other humans to strike down.

His demon roared in blood lust and he seriously considered letting it have free rein to do what it wanted before heavy breathing drew his attention. Tiberiu's eyes met Harry's dark blue/ purple eyes and that consideration died.

The red haze of rage slowly fled him and he looked around him, the dead bodies of Harry's attackers lay around him in pieces. He froze. How could he have done such a thing in front of her eyes. There had been other ways he could've handled it, but instead he had butchered them and though he didn't regret the reason why he had done it he regretted that he had lost control in front of her.

They both stared at each other and Tiberiu faltered when he saw fear in Harry's eyes. 'What have I done,' He asked himself shame. Then the fear turned into relief as suddenly as she smiled and he found salvation in her eyes.

Tiberiu sheathed both his swords, called lightening down and destroyed whatever trace of Harry's attackers was left and picked Harry up.

_/Are you all right Little Star?/_ Tiberiu asked in concern.

_/I'm fine,/_ She replied weakly. Tiberiu took a closer look at the darts and swore softly before zooming back to the Moonlit Clearing.

* * *

After Tiberiu had flushed the majority of the tranquilizer out of Harry's system, her magic did the rest and Harry found herself cradled protectively in Tiberiu's arms.

_/Harry?/ _Tiberiu said suddenly.

/_Hmm?/ _Harry inquired sleepily.

_/While you were fighting you were thinking about how you hadn't fought in an ambush like this since the war with Voldemort. What did you mean by that? Who is Voldemort?/ _He questioned.

Harry stiffened, now wide awake, before relaxing. She took a deep breath, even though she would not be speaking aloud and began to tell her story.

Tiberiu didn't interrupt her once, but hugged her tighter as she told of the war that lasted all throughout her sixth year that finally ended with Voldemort's death. She told him of how the entire war had really been several short battles between Voldemort and her that usually ended with them both laying low to recover. She told him of how she had never really gotten a chance to mourn the people who had died in those battles. And unable to hold back, wanting to get everything off her chest her went into detail of the prophecy and her adventures all through the years and all of her feelings regarding them.

Tiberiu was quiet as he took in all of his Little Stars accomplishments and sorrows. Suddenly a realization hit him and his eyes softened as he tilted Harry's head upward. "You haven't cried over it all have you," He stated, rather than asked.

Harry blinked in confusion, of course she had cried at some point or another. "That's not what I mean Harry," he said gently.

Harry sighed and turned her head away. "I just haven't had the time for it and I have thought that I was a boy for all my life. Guys don't really break down and sob you know," she said a little dryly.

Tiberiu shook his head before getting up, pulling Harry up with him. She gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and led her to the middle of the clearing where the moonlight shone directly over them.

"It's almost midnight." he said softly. She blinked. Before a blush came to her cheeks as she realized that she had forgotten that it was her birthday. But there had been a good reason for that. She mused defensively. "Let me sing a song for you Little Star, listen to my voice and get lost in my words," Tibeiu whispered. Harry eyed him cautiously but nodded a bit shyly.

_**(Let me be your hero- By- Enrique Iglesias)**_

"_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance? _

**(He spun her around.)**

_  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,_

**(His fingers moved under each of her eyes.)**

_  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?_

**(His thumb trailed across her lips and she did.)**

_  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_**Music Solo**_

**(Memories of her life flashed before her eyes and every emotion she felt during them hit her like a ton of bricks. And though she really didn't want them to, her eyes started watering. Tiberiu, seeing this, kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair.)**_**  
**__  
Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby._

**(The tears welled in her eyes before rolling down her face )**

_I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I can be your hero.

**(She buried her face into his chest as sobs racked her small body)**

_  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

**(He pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead)**_**  
**_

_I can be your hero."_

And in that moment when she glanced up to stare into Tiberiu's eyes, that had nothing but comfort and affection in them. She realized that she had fallen in love with him.


	9. Chapter 8 Seduces Me : Part 1

Chapter 8- Seduces Me

Harry smiled happily at her reflection, she was going on an actual date with Tiberiu. She held back a squeal, because Harry Potter Did Not squeal, neither in male Or female form.

She had already gotten Tonks to take her shopping, and boy was Tonks shocked when she saw Harry. But other than that Harry had a lot of fun with Tonks as they set out to get Harry prepared for her date.

First they went to Gringotts to get gold exchanged to muggle money then they went to a nice shop to get her a dress, and Harry could honestly say after the experience that she still hated shopping. After getting the her dress they set off to a nail salon and the hair salon right next to it. After getting back to Private Drive Tonks had proceeded to help Harry with her make up. Harry now had an idea of why girls took so long getting ready, but she still hated it.

Harry sat slowly on her bed as her thoughts drifted to the Dursleys. They had been acting weird and it had taken Harry a while to realize that it had been the work of her adopted mother. Whatever spells they had laid on her had apparently settled around anyone she had made contact with, who weren't magical, and changed their entire memories so that Harry appeared to have been female all the time. The only ones who really seemed to remember she had been male was her aunt and uncle, even Dudley didn't remember. Needless to say Harry was impressed with the spell work. Soon her thoughts strayed to night before and she smiled in remembrance.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry could feel her face turning red as she stared up at Tiberiu, still in shock. She was in love with him and she didn't know how or when it had happened, but she had fallen and she had fallen pretty hard. _

_Tiberiu's eyes seemed to soften even more and she knew that he had heard all of her thoughts and she couldn't help but be a little afraid of his reaction. 'You know I don't know how you did it but I seemed to have fallen in love with you just as hard Little Star,' Tiberiu whispered across her mind in a husky tone that sent pleasant tingles down her spine._

_Time slowed down as Tiberiu leaned closer to her and she tilted her head, making sure to keep eye contact. Their lips met and a strange heat filled her entire body. Harry gave a little gasp as she wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him closer._

_Breath was becoming an issue but they didn't care and how could they when the ground felt like it was shaking and the air seemed to sweeten and spark, but to avoid passing out they slowly pulled away from each other, both breathing a bit hard._

"_Meet me tomorrow evening, we will go out and enjoy the night together," Tiberiu said, his eyes glowing._

"_Alright," She whispered._

_-End Flashback-_

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was almost time for Tiberiu to pick her up and immediately began to put her dress on. Harry straightened up when she heard the door ring and her eyes lit up when she felt Tiberiu's strong and comforting presence downstairs and let out a sound that was Not a squeal because she did Not squeal. Harry could faintly hear Tiberiu talking to her relatives and she once more let out that sound she didn't have a name for. Okay so maybe she could squeal but only just a little.

* * *

Tiberiu glanced up when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and his eyes grew wide when he saw her. Harry was wearing a long sleeveless red dress that had a V neck and showed off her cleavage and a little rectangle made of diamonds where the bottom of the V met the rest of the dress. The bottom of the dress fell in ripples and on the right side there was a ruffled split. On her feet was a pair of red high heels that her legs look longer than they already were.

Tiberiu let his eyes travel slowly back up Harry's body before meeting her eyes. He knew she could both see and feel his desire, he wasn't hiding it, and he could feel that she was pleased she had such an effect on him.

Harry walked the rest of the way down the stairs and took the hand Tiberiu held out to her. Tiberiu raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Harry smiled, her face just a little pink.

Without sparing her staring relatives a look she and Tiberiu walked out the front door and she was surprised to see a limo sitting in front of the house. _/How did you expect we were getting to the city? By walking?/ _Tiberiu asked her with a little laugh. Harry scowled up at him and clearly told him without words to shut up.

Tiberiu just shook his head in amusement and opened the door for her. Harry carefully slid in not wanting to wrinkle her dress. Tiberiu got in after her and after a brief word to the driver they set off towards London.

* * *

Anastasia stood in front of her family and fidgeted a bit with they all gave her expectant look. She enjoyed her summers stays at her grandparents house and the visits from the rest of her aunts and uncles but her family was a bit intimidating at times.

She gave a nervous smile before speaking. "Hey I would like to sing a song, one that expresses how I feel for my life mate and how I sure all life mates feel for on another."

Her grandfather Mikhail smiled warmly at her. "Hopefully it won't be a rap of which resembles her life mate," he said with a grin.

"I was fifteen," Josef said defensively while the other Carpathian's snickered into their hands. Anastasia held back her laughter, she had seen that memory and she still thought it was hilarious.

"Sorry Josef but that rap was rather pathetic,"Anastasia said apologetically. Josef gave her a mock betrayed look that finally made her laugh.

All the nervousness in her died away and she gave another smile, bigger this time, before continuing. "The name of this song is called Seduces Me."

* * *

Tiberiu look down at Harry and decided once again that he loved her dress. "I love that you got a dress that lets me have easy access," He said with a wicked glint in his eyes. Harry blushed hard when his hand glided down and tugged softly on the little rectangle that rested between her breast before slapping his hand down.

"Merlin you such a perverted old man," she said with a look of exasperation on her face. Tiberiu gasped in fake shock.

"How dare you call me an old man!" he cried dramatically. Harry stared at him before she started laughing.

"Well here we are," Tiberiu commented, still smiling as the limo rolled in front of fancy looking. He gently pulled Harry out the car and closed the door after a second the limo drove off. Harry gave him a questioning look. "He will come back around when I call for him," Tiberiu said, before leading her inside.

After getting their table they ordered their food (Well Harry's really) and relaxed, enjoying each others company. Harry's eyes kept wandering to the stage the restaurant had set up and a sudden urge to sing hit her hard and she could barely hold in her gasp. Tiberiu gave her a look of concern but she just waved it off and got up.

Striding over to one of the waiters she whispered something in their ear and a look of deep thought came to their faces before they gave her a little nod and began walking to the employees only door in the back.

Several people were staring at Harry in curiosity before the voice of the manager met their ears. "It would seem that Ms. Potter here wants to grace us with her voice," The manager said, before giving Harry the microphone. Harry walked up to the stage and talked quietly with the band before turning and facing the audience. "The name of ths song is called Seduces Me by Celine Dion."

Both girls took a deep breath, not knowing they were mirroring each other before they started to sing.

* * *

_**(Seduces Me- By- Celine Dion)**_

"_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of loveSo deep in meEvery sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

_And all that I am  
And all that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me_

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay  
Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
cause all you do seduces me_

_And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees_

**(They Did.)**

_For all the love we've made_

_**(Music Solo)**_

**(Tiberiu got up from his seat at pulled Harry off the floor and up close to him.)**

_Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me, oh ho, seduces me_

**(Their eyes fluttered close.)**

_All that you do... seduces me."_

**(Before fluttering open again)**

Tiberiu held in his gasp. Harry's eyes had changed colors. He knew those eyes, everything was slowly starting to come together now. He knew what family Harry belonged to.

* * *

When Anastasia's eyes opened everyone else's had widened in shock, Moonlights eyes had changed colors. In that moment she looked exactly like her mother.

Savannah put her hands to her mouth in horrified shock. With the powerful emotions Anastasia had been conveying through her song she had reached down a special pathway that linked her to her missing and presumed dead twin sister, but that couldn't be possible unless...

Anya was alive.

* * *

Tiberiu opened his mouth to say something but then the restaurants doors slammed open, the glass that made up the door shattered. Everyone whipped around and then all hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 9 Seduces Me : Part 2

___/Previously__**/**_

_When Anastasia's eyes opened everyone else's widened in shock, her eyes had changed colors. In that moment she looked exactly like her mother. Savannah put her hands to her mouth in horrified shock. _

_With the powerful emotions Anastasia had been conveying through her song she had reached down a special pathway, that linked her to her missing and presumed dead twin sister, but that couldn't be possible unless..._

_Anya was alive._

* * *

_Tiberiu opened his mouth to say something but the restaurants doors slammed open, and the glass that made up the doors shattered. Everyone whipped around and all hell broke loose._

* * *

Chapter 9 - Seduces Me Part 2

Tiberiu looked toward the door and his eyes widened when he saw five men with guns pointing straight at him and Harry. Everyone screamed when they opened fire onto the stage. Tiberiu threw himself on top of Harry, shielding her from the bullets. _/Tiberiu!_/ Harry cried, not able to push the words pass the lump in her throat. Utter terror filled her as Tiberiu slumped over her. When she saw the armed men walking towards them she did the only thing she could and disapparated out of the restaurant.

* * *

Anastasia stared at her parents in disbelief. They had just told her that she had a sister, not only a sister but a twin sister that was apparently kidnaped when they were just two days old. Yeah it did hurt that they hadn't told her about her sister but she kind of understood why they didn't.

Anastasia's eyes softened when she saw how devastated her mother looked, even her father, the Boogyman of the Carpathians, looked like he was trying not to shed tears. Resolve filled her, she would find her sister.

Come hell or high water she would reunite their family.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the Moonlit Clearing and gently laid Tiberiu on his stomach. Tears rolled down her face. "You stupid idiot, why would you do something like that?" She sobbed, all the while vanishing his shirt so she could see the damage. She gasped when she saw it, his back was riddled with holes and it took all her will power to not break down in despair.

Harry took at deep breath and pushed her panic away, there was no time for it. Tiberiu was losing too much blood and she had to keep a cool head if she wanted to save him.

With a flick of her wrist her wand shot out of the invisible wand holster she had taken to strapping to her wrist again. Moving carefully she vanished all of the bullets and quickly began to cast all of the healing charms she knew and succeeded in stopping the bleeding, making sure there was no inside damage, and closing all of the wounds. The only thing that told of his past injuries were faint hole shaped spots that littered his back.

Harry leaned back with a sigh. She gently ran her hand through his now unbound hair. She didn't think she had ever been so scared, not even during her battles with Voldemort, than she had been at the thought of losing Tiberiu. Tears filled her eyes at the thought and she gently laid her head on his back. He was too pale and she didn't know how to get the blood he lost back into him. Then it hit her and she slowly turned him onto his back and shook him.

He faintly stirred with a little groan and she could feel the relief spread through her. She quickly cast a small cutting charm on her wrist and held it to his mouth. She remembered him telling her that Carpathians lived off of blood, so she hoped this would help him. He roused a bit more at the smell of blood and his hand rose to gently grab her wrist and he tugged it closer and ran his tongue across the cut and Harry's eyes darkened a bit in pleasure, but she shook it off, there was no time for that, not when Tiberiu was still injured.

Tiberiu lapped at the cut several times, his long rough tongue catching the rouge drops that were beginning to roll down her arm, before sinking his teeth in and Harry started as a coil of pleasure shot through her. She gave a little gasp and bit her lip hard to keep from moaning. Tiberiu 's color was coming back and finally his eyes opened and when he saw her he quickly healed the wound with a swipe of his tongue.

"Tiberiu!" Harry exclaimed hoarsely, tears immediately coming to her eyes as he sat up. 'He's okay,' she thought to herself.

_/Because of you Little Star/_ Came Tiberiu's voice in her head.

Harry threw herself into his arms with a little cry. Tiberiu's strong arms curled around her protectively. _/Please don't cry Little Star, it's more than I can bare/ _Tiberiu said gently.

_/I can't help it, You almost died!_/ Harry sobbed.

Tiberiu sighed softly and nuzzled his face into her slightly frazzled hair. "I'm fine now," He whispered. Harry looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. One of his arms carefully unwound from her waist to wipe the tears away. "I'm fine," He repeated, before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

A dam broke within Harry and she moved up so she could straddle him, all the while wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Tiberiu let loose a little growl of pleasure as her small pink tongue gently stroked his lips.

He leaned her backwards a bit and seemed to devour her. Harry gave another muffled moan as he reached down to rip the bottom of her dress away, needless to say the dress was ruined. _/Tiberiu!/_ she pleaded. Harry's head fell back, fingers becoming tangled in Tiberiu's hair as he buried his face into her neck. She could feel his hardening length pressed against the most intimate part of her body and Tiberiu moaned when she moved desperately against him, trying to get more contact.

He moved her backwards even more to gain more access to the top of her dress. Harry cried out as he roughly mouthed her right breast through the silky material, before he finally pushed it away. His eyes flickered up and his pleasure intensified as he took in Harry's thrown back head, her beautiful eyes squeezed tightly shut, and lovely red lips parted in a effort to draw in more air.

Tiberiu trailed little kisses back up to her bared throat and Harry's eyes fluttered. _/Bite me!/ _She pleaded. Tiberiu ran his tongue against a spot on her neck that made her gasp and buck against him. Tiberiu shuddered and let his fangs scrape the soft flesh of her neck. _/Please/_ the word slid across his mind in a way that sent his desires to a even higher level.

Every inch of him yearned to do as Harry bid but he couldn't, he knew Harry was Carpathian so her becoming a Vampiress was unlikely but, he had already taken too much blood from her and would have to his exchange blood and that would most likely break whatever spells she had on her. He couldn't risk Harry being caught off-guard, when she went outside while the sun was out and finding out the hard way that she would burn without Lily Potters various charms protecting her.

Tiberiu laid his head against Harry's chest, listening to her frantically beating heart slowly begin to calm down._ /Tiberiu?/_ She questioned, her voice still a bit husky.

Tiberiu silently gave his explanations through their link and a look of understanding came to her face. He sat up fully and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Harry sat up as well and clutched the front of her dress, trying to tug it up to cover her bare breast. Tiberiu gently lifted her up and set her beside him before he stood.

He was going to find a blood 'donor' to get back on his feet, so to speak. "I'll be right back Little Star," He said gently. Harry glanced up at and nodded. With a flick of her wand she fixed her ruined dress with a muttered _Reparo_, making it look as new as when she had brought it that morning 'Has it only been a day? Sheesh.'

Her head shot up again when she heard Tiberiu delighting over the fact that now he knew she could fix her cloths, he could now rip them off her whenever he wanted. "Tiberiu!" She cried, with a slightly scandalized look on her face. A feeling of feigned innocence floated back to her and she rolled her eyes, trying desperately to hide her wide grin.

* * *

Anastasia paused and gave a little jerk of surprise. Her parents also paused and looked at her in concern.

"What wrong Love?" Savannah asked.

Anastasia didn't answer but instead fell into herself. Something had opened, like a door that had been locked forever but had just unlocked for some reason. She crept cautiously to the 'door' and the closer she got to it the more familiar it felt. Anastasia hesitated but eventually lifted her arm and knocked.

* * *

Harry jumped in surprise before she stiffened. Someone had just asked for permission to mentally contact her, and it hadn't been Tiberiu. Immediately she dove into her mind and found herself facing a door. Harry frowned. Why did this seem so familiar?

Harry hesitated but raised her hand and put it on the door knob. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling very nervous for some reason.

Resolve hardened, she turned the knob and opened the door.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ!!**

Sorry I've taken so long to update, nearly two years huh? Yeah well I'm a very big procrastinator. Though that's not the full story, I got a big inspiration last year, a little before my birthday in May and I had written down the part with Harry and Tiberiu and was eager to write more but in a bit of stupidity on my part I accidently threw the little notebook I had it in away at school and wasn't able to find it again.

Needless to say I lost all enthusiasm for writing anything, even for myself, but I have been working on my stories and revising some things here and there.

You may have also noticed the name changes. Both Harry and Moonlight were recently born in Christine Feehans book **Dark Slayer **and those were the names they were given. So now they are no longer, not quite original characters but not quite book characters, but actual ones.

Don't worry about another year long dry spell, my inspiration has been relit and I'm getting started on the next chapter now, which is the last one before the epilogue and the eventual sequel.

Consider this an early Christmas present from me to you.


	11. Chapter 10 Discoveries : Part 1

/Previously/

_Anastasia didn't answer but instead fell into herself. Something had opened, like a door that had been locked forever but had just unlocked for some reason. She crept cautiously to the 'door' and the closer she got to it the more familiar it felt. Anastasia hesitated but eventually lifted her arm and knocked._

* * *

_Harry jumped in surprise before she stiffened. Someone had just asked for permission to mentally contact her, and it hadn't been Tiberiu. Immediately she dove into her mind and found herself facing a door. Harry frowned. Why did this seem so familiar._

_Harry hesitated but raised her hand and put it on the door knob. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling very nervous for some reason. Resolve hardened, she turned the knob and opened the door._

* * *

Chapter 10- Discoveries

Harry froze as she stared at her reflection, then her brain kicked in and she noticed the key difference, the eyes, the so called reflection had strange slashed silver eyes.

Anastasia had not went without her own observations as she eagerly drank in the other girls appearance. She looked just like her mother and grandmother, though maybe a bit more athletic in build.

"Um...And who might you be?" Harry asked, though she was forcing herself not to grab the girl and demand answers.

Anastasia took a shallow breath as she felt the butterflies in her stomach turn into angry Pterodactyls. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wet her lips and tried again and this time something managed to slip pass the lump in her throat.

"I'm your twin sister," She whispered.

Harry blinked. Then her eyes widened. 'What?!'

* * *

_**Memory**_

_Gregori caught both her arms and pulled her into the shelter of his body. "You are near tears again. What is wrong with you? Is it the baby?" He hand brushed over her hair with exquisite gentleness._

"_Baby, what baby?" Mikhail asked, shifting position so he could look at his daughter's stomach. She gasped and hit Gregori's shoulder with her clenched fist. "You weren't supposed to tell. I was going to tell them."_

"_What is wrong?" Gregori demanded, catching her fist and opening it, to place a kiss in the center of her palm. He cast a swift glance at Mikhail. "I can always remove your father's memories."_

"_Oh, I'd like to see you try that," Mikhail scoffed. "And if you're making my baby girl cry, you're going to see what a prince can do when he's angry."_

"_I'm having twins," Savannah announced. "Girls."_

"_We only heard one heartbeat, felt one life," Gregori objected, giving her a narrowed-eyed glance. "She's having a baby. A boy."_

"_The other one was there, hiding behind her sister. There are two of them, both girls and I'm going to be as big as a house. And you're going to be awful, ordering me around. If you think he's bad about giving you orders, Papa, trust me, he's way worse with me."_

_Gregori shook his head. "Not girls, Savannah. We need sons. Warriors. Daratrazanoffs guard the prince."_

_Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but they are definitely girls. Not sons. Daughters. I connected with both of them. There's no doubt."_

_Mikhail leaned back with a smirk on his face. "You so deserve this, Gregori, you cannot imagine how much I'm going to enjoy watching you survive, not one, but two little daughters."_

_Gregori simply stood there looking as shocked as he was capable of looking. "How could I not know? I examined you myself," He shook his head again. "You must be mistaken. I cannot be wrong."_

"_She hid."_

_His brows drew together. "This is unacceptable." _

"_I cannot have one hiding from me when I make certain they are healthy."_

"_Your manner was gruff and you frightened her."_

"_I'm her father and I shouldn't frightened her."_

_Mikhail sighed. "I'm bleeding and I have to be up and running in good form in a few minutes, so I suggest you get over your shock that the world doesn't do everything you dictate and get on with healing me."_

_Gregori swung around, all cool elegance and danger. "You put her up to this, didn't you, Mikhail?"_

"_Put her up to giving you twin girls? If I had thought of it, I would have, but my imagination doesn't stretch quite that far."_** (1)**

* * *

Harry shook her head in amazement. "Were those our parents?" she asked in wonder. Seeing as they were in her mind any memories would show up in patterns only she could identify if they were tampered with, the one she had just been shown was regular, meaning it was quite real.

Anastasia nodded. "Yeah and the bleeding guy was grandpa Mikhail."

Harry took another look at her, taking in all of the girls features and her eyes began to water. Asister, she had a sister and parents, who were alive, she had family. "Can I hug you?" she blurted out, before blushing. Tears brimmed Anastasia's eyes as she nodded quickly and opened her arms.

Harry lunged forwards and they hugged each other hard, before bursting into tears, it felt as though she had unknowingly been missing something very important, and had now just found it. Was that now perceived feeling of loss how George felt without his twin. With this new knowledge she now knew why he wandered around with such an emotionless look on his face.

Anastasia gripped her sister tight, she had found her, her twin, the other half of the very special bond only twins had. She didn't think she had ever been this happy, except when she had discovered her lifemate in her long time crush Josef.

"Am I interrupting something, I hope I don't have to worry about my lifemate running off with another woman... man that would be embarrassing." came a voice from 'behind' them.

* * *

Savannah stared at her daughter in concern before turning to Gregori. "She will be okay right?" she asked wringing her hands.

Gregori reached down and took her hands in his and gently kissed her fingertips, "She'll be fine," He said soothingly. He had examined her and realized she had just went deep into her mind, her body was in effect asleep so they laid her down on the couch.

"Maybe something happened to Josef?" Savannah suggested, biting her lip, she hoped not because she knew if anything ever happened to Josef, Anastasia would not be able to recover from it.

"What happened to me?" Came Josef's voice from the doorway.

"Or perhaps not," Savannah murmured dryly.

Josef took a good look in the room and spotted Anastasia. Worry clouded his face as he hurried to her side. " What happen?" He asked, gently brushing an errant strand of hair from his lifemates face.

Gregori glared at Josef, more importantly his hand. He didn't even jump when he felt Savannah's elbow connect rather firmly with his side. He absently glanced down at her and held back a small grimace at the scowl on her face.

"We are not sure, but Anastasia has fallen deep within her mind, she will come back when the time is appropriate," Gregori said surely.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

Harry turned bight red. "Shut up Tiberiu!" she grumbled against her sisters shoulder. Anastasia looked up and took in her sisters lifemate. She didn't think she had ever met him and judging from the lack of recognition, he had no idea she was Prince Mikhail's granddaughter.

Tiberiu plopped down next to them and cocked his head to the side. "Do you even know each other's names?" He asked, looking completely amused, implying quite obviously that he knew they didn't.

Harry stared at him like he was an idiot, "Of course I know her name it's...uh..." She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she didn't in fact know her sisters name.

A look of horror came to Anastasia's face as well, when she realized she too had forgotten to introduce herself. The sisters pulled away from each other and Harry sat back, rubbing the back of her neck, all the while laughing nervously. Tiberiu's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

Harry glared at him, before grinning at her twin, "I've been going by the name Harry Potter for the last 17 years, nice to meet you."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow at the decidedly masculine name before shrugging, "I'm Anastasia Dubrinsky Daratranzanoff."

Tiberiu did a double take. "Dubrinsky? any relation to Mikhail Dubrinsky?" He asked.

Anastasia smirked and nodded, "He's my and Harry's grandfather, he's our mothers father," She added. A delighted look came to Tiberius face, not only was his Prince still alive, but the Prince had also apparently found his lifemate and sired children. Harry could help but smile at his joy from the revelation.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Anastasia said, giving him an inquiring look.

"I've been asleep for the past two hundred or so years," Tiberiu explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, you never explained to me why that was," Harry said with a rather predatory look on her face. Tiberiu gave her a look of utter confusion, which Harry knew was fake.

"That's odd, I was sure I did. Well little sister, my name is Tiberiu Bercovitz," He said directing his attention towards Anastasia. Harry's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything about his dodging, but instead filed it away for later.

Anastasia nodded in greeting and then it struck her, they were dressed rather elaborately. "Were you out on a date or something?" she questioned and was startled when Harry's face darkened.

"Yes we were, but we were interrupted by this group of people who opened fire at us in a restaurant full of people, they nearly killed Tiberiu!" Harry snarled furiously. Anastasia stared at her sister with wide eyes, while Tiberiu sighed softly and gently pulled Harry against him, he could feel her trembling slightly and knew he would have to monitor her sleep for a couple of months.

After the surprise of her twins enraged outburst passed, a thoughtful look came to Anastasia's face. "I think I know who attacked you," She stated.

Harry and Tiberiu's heads shot up to look at her. "It was mostly likely people from the Morrison Center," Anastasia elaborated. "They're a group of fanatics that hunt the paranormal, whether they're real or not, the Carpathian people have been in a war against them for a long time as they conducted 'Vampire' hunts on people they suspected of being so."

A look of horror came to Harry's face. "And what if they were human?" She asked weakly.

Anastasia gave her a sad look. "They were killed regardless." She intoned gravely.

"I think the ones who tried to kidnap you were also from this Morrison Center," Tiberiu said with a frown. Harry nodded in agreement.

Anastasia did a double take, "Kidnapped?!" she demanded. Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded again.

"Yeah, it was on my birthday, well our birthday I suppose, they nearly drove off with me but Tiberiu saved me," Harry explained. Harry blinked when she realized that that was two days ago! She dropped her head with a sigh.

The three sat quietly for a few moments before Anastasia perked up. "Are you going to come to the Carpathian mountains?" she asked eagerly. A look of longing came to Harry's face but she shook her head. Anastasia gave a look of disappointment.

"It's not like I don't want to go," Harry said quickly, "It's just that if I'm going to meet my family for the first time, then I want to have as much time as possible. In a couple of days I'm going to a friends house to prepare for my last year of school, and as much as I want to just drop everything and come to you, I have a lot of responsibilities that need to be taken care of," Harry explained.

Anastasia gave a look of understanding. "When do you think you'll be able to come then?" she asked.

Harry fidgeted a little. "A year at most," She mumbled.

"A Year?!" Anastasia almost shrieked. Harry winced and pinched Tiberiu when she saw that he was chuckling.

"I'll write," she offered before scowling at Tiberiu when he finally threw his head back in laughter. "Shut up," she growled angrily.

"Yes a year, but we can easily keep in contact, and as soon as I graduate I'll pack my things and Tiberiu will bring us home. Isn't that right Tiberiu," Harry continued, directing the last part towards her giggling lifemate, through gritted teeth. Tiberiu's face became one of utmost seriousness and he nodded solemnly. Harry sighed, giving up.

Anastasia smiled at their antics, giving a nod to her sister. "Alright I won't be the one to ask you to choose between your duties and your family, so I bid you farewell for now. I'm sure I've been out for a while on my side and mom and dad are worried," She stated, rising to her feet.

Harry and Tiberiu rose with her and they walked over to the door representing the twins link. The girls embraced each other again before pulling away. "Don't forget, I'm only a door away, so come to me anytime you need to," Harry said. Anastasia inclined her head in agreement.

She turned to Tiberiu. "It was a pleasure to meet you Tiberiu, I'll give the overprotective sister talk later, when we meet in person," She promised.

Tiberiu just laughed. "I'll look forward to it little sister." he replied.

With one last wave Anastasia strode through the 'door' and was gone.

* * *

Harry slumped against Tiberiu. He looked down at her. "What's the matter Little Star?" He asked gently.

"I met my sister," she said with a look of awe on her face. Tiberiu chuckled softly and ran his hand though her hair. "Yes and soon you will be meeting more of your family," He said with a grin. Harry paused before she beamed happily up at him. She couldn't wait!

'Potter!'

Both of the looked around in confusion.

'Potter wake up!'

'Harry are you alright?'

Realization came to Harry's face as she finally recognized the voices, it was Moody and Remus.

"Well I guess it's time to face reality again," she said with an exhausted sigh.

"Just say the word and I'll steal you away," Tiberiu said seriously.

Harry shook her head but smiled. "I may just take you up on that offer later."

* * *

Opening her eyes she immediately saw Moody and Remus in front of her, though they weren't standing as close as she thought they would be. _/I cast a safeguard, so noone would come upon us/_ Tiberiu explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Hey Remus, Mad-Eye," She greeted, vaguely noticing that she was perched in Tiberius lap.

A look of relief came to Remus' face. "I was worried for a minute there, we couldn't wake you up," Remus said quietly. And Harry felt a bit guilty.

Tiberiu quickly brought the safeguards down and rose to his feet, pulling Harry up with him. Feeling the change Remus and Moody took a couple of steps closer, eyeing Tiberiu cautiously. Tiberiu just smirked at them and Remus eyes narrowed a little.

"Tiberiu this is Remus Lupin and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, guys this is Tiberiu Bercovitz," Harry said in introduction. They all nodded at each other and Harry rolled her eyes. "So why are you here?" she asked curiously. Remus looked at her.

"We heard about a disturbance in London and grew worried, especially when we arrived at the Dursely's only to find that you gone to London and was mostly likely in the same area as said disturbance," Remus explained.

Harry nodded and gave them a look telling them that she would explain everything later.

"Well Potter, let's go, we already sent your things on ahead," Moody said gruffly, holding out a stick that was obviously a portkey.

Harry grabbed Tiberiu's hand and reached out for the stick, but Moody snatched it away, Harry gave him a look of confusion. "I'm sorry but lover boy here is not coming," Moody said. Tiberiu blinked and mouthed 'Lover Boy?'

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can assure you that he is," she replied, tightening her grip on his hand.

Moody opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Harry drew herself up, looking like she was about to march into battle, and Tiberiu could now see why people had called her Commander.

Moody sighed but held the stick out again. Making sure everyone was touching the portkey, Moody muttered the password and they all disappeared with a tug behind their navels and a slight flash of light.

* * *

**1.** Excerpt from **_Dark Celebration_**

Well this is the second to last chapter before Dark Realization and I already have the out line for the sequel, which you sadly will most likely not be seeing until I'm finshed with ASQFLD, MTI, NENN and maybe LBT, though that may change if the demand for it is high enough.

I meant to publish this yesterday as my christmas gift, but my annoyingly adorable but still annoying infant brother was a callin'

Next chapter should be out soon, hopefully before New Years.

**Edit**

**It occured to me that Anastasia's last name wouldn't be Dubrinsky but Daratranzanoff like her father, so I just tacked that one on to justify the exchange afterwards. If you are just reading this chapter now then nevermind.**


	12. Chapter 11 Discoveries : Part 2

_/Previously/ _

"_Well Potter, let's go, we already sent your things on ahead," Moody said gruffly, holding out a stick that was obviously a portkey. _

_Harry grabbed Tiberiu's hand and reached out for the stick, but Moody snatched it away, Harry gave him a look of confusion. "I'm sorry but lover boy here is not coming," Moody said. Tiberiu blinked and mouthed 'Lover Boy?'_

_Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can assure you that he is," she replied, tightening her grip on his hand._

_Moody opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Harry drew herself up, looking like she was about to march into battle, and Tiberiu could now see why people had called her Commander. _

_Moody sighed but held the stick out again. Making sure everyone was touching the portkey, Moody muttered the password and they all disappeared with a tug behind their navels and a slight flash of light._

* * *

Chapter 11- Discoveries Part 2

Tiberiu shook his head a couple of times, feeling a little dizzy. It was a good thing he had wrapped his arm around Harry's waist when her knees collapsed beneath her or she would have fallen face first to the ground otherwise. Tiberiu immediately bent down and picked Harry up bridal style.

_/What in the world was that?/_ He asked in alarm.

Harry just peered up at him, not looking at all aware. _/Ugg... PortKey/_ she managed to groan.

Tiberiu looked up when he heard a snort. Both Moody and Lupin had little smirks on their faces, he also noticed that neither looked worse for wear.

"It seems Potter still can't stomach portkeys," He said dryly.

Tiberiu's eyes narrowed, then why did they allow her to take this 'Portkey,' it seemed very dangerous that Harry was so out of sorts when reappearing.

Catching the look on his face Remus spoke up, "Though we would have just apparated if we could have."

_/And what exactly Apparate?/ _Tiberiu asked.

_/It is a method of transportation, it was how I got us out of the restaurant/ _Harry explained, looking much better, now that she was able to catch her breath. Seeing this he gently set Harry on her feet.

"Remus! Mad-Eye!" Was shouted behind them. Harry paled, it was Hermione!

_/Oh Crap!/_ Harry hissed and looked around, as though to find somewhere to hide.

Tiberiu knew from her memories that Hermione was one of her best friends and was considered family, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. So he made sure she couldn't move from his side. It was her own fault that she hadn't alerted them to the fact of her change.

_/Meany/ _Harry pouted. Tiberiu rolled his eyes.

Not only was Hermione there but so was Ron! Harry forced herself not to fidget. That would draw their attention, which was something she didn't want.

"You're both back. Did you bring Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Um.." Remus shifted nervously, he knew that nobody outside, Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks and himself were aware of Harry's change.

Suddenly Hermione saw the two 'strangers.' "Who are they?" She asked in confusion.

"Well this is Tiberiu Bercovitz and this is... uh..." Remus trailed off.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and took a good look at them, the man- Tiberiu, was very handsome, though not very formal if the wide grin on his face was any indication. The woman was every bit as attractive as her companion but seemed to be very uncomfortable. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

Harry gave a nervous smile, "Er... hello..." She said sheepishly. In a split second, both Ron and Hermione proved that they were Harry's best friends, when, not even needing to glance at her forehead, they blurted out "Harry?!"

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"And so that's what happened," Harry muttered looking down.

Everyone was quiet, the Weasleys were staring at her in shock.

"Does this mean I have an older sister, instead of an older brother?" Ginny asked suddenly. Everyone blinked. Harry's head shot up and she looked at Ginny in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked Harry, we've put up with you for nearly seven years, you turning into a girl isn't going to change anything," Ron said wryly.

"Well I suppose that was one way I could get another daughter," Molly muttered to herself.

"Oh like you haven't adopted all of our friends anyway," George said with a little laugh. Molly's face turned a bit red in embarrassment.

Harry just stared at them. _/Your Family is quite amazing, Little Star/_ Tiberiu said gently.

She looked up him and smiled happily. _/Aren't they/_

"Oi!" Ron said suddenly. Both turned to look at him. Ron pointed his finger at Tiberiu. "Don't think just because you kinda already married you won't be getting the talk from all of us," He warned.

Tiberiu looked just a bit pale when he noticed the rather feral looks on the rest to their faces, especially Mrs. Weasley, and swallowed.

_/Yes amazing and a lot on the scary side/_

* * *

September 1st

The day had passed as it usually did, all the new first years had been sorted and Dumbledore had given his yearly speech. The only thing that was amiss was the fact the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't there. Many figured that he had taken the year off and didn't blame. Others were just disappointed they didn't get a chance to see him. His friends knew better. They had ridden on the train with him, or her rather, after all.

* * *

_Gryffindore Common Room_

Tiberiu was definitely enjoying the short Hogwarts skirts, and though Harry had been rather skeptical with wearing a skirt, she found she was rather enjoying it as well. Much too busy molesting each other they didn't notice the painting entrance swing open. They didn't notice the horrified look on Hermione's face either. They did notice her shrieking, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!TIBERIU BERCOVITZ!!"

_/Oh Shit/_ Harry squeaked as she jerked away from Tiberiu's mouth. Tiberiu had froze, knowing if moved the rest of the room would get a full flash of Harry's lovely lace panties, and then he'd have kill all of them.

"Oh Hey Hermione," Harry said with a forced grin. Which disappeared at the look of unamusement on Hermione's face.

"In the Common Room of all places?" Hermione asked. And despite the calmness of her voice, Harry knew she and Tiberiu were this close to being turned into small and slimy.

_/Hey Tiberiu?/ _Harry started.

_/Yes my apparently doomed Lifemate/ _Tiberiu answered.

Ignoring his reply, Harry continued. _/Remember when you told me you'd take me away if I asked?/_

/Yes/ Tiberiu said slowly, not quite following.

Harry rolled her eyes in exasperation. _/Well now would be a good time for that/ _

Tiberiu's eyes widened in realization and he grinned.

In a flash they were out the window. After a few seconds Tiberiu sprouted wings and before long they were flying over the Great Lake.

* * *

Hermione calmly walked to the window and raised her wand. Everyone sucked in a deep breath in anticipation.

When the couple were over about the middle of the lake Hermione shot a spell the zoomed so fast, neither saw it coming.

* * *

Tiberiu stiffened and paused when the spell hit him, but when nothing happened he exchanged a look of confusion when Harry. The looks turned to horror when they realized they were plummeting straight towards the water.

A look of satisfaction came on Hermione's face as Harry let out a loud shriek as she and Tiberiu landed in the lake with huge splash.

* * *

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I've decided that I'm going to finish this story today, since it's my birthday, I'm 18 now! Woot! So this is pretty much a birthday gift to myself.

It was supposed to be done on Christmas day but... oops.

Anyway there are two options:

1.) I finish DR and start on A Scorpion's Quest For Life And Death, which if I do I also have to finish More Than Infinity and Nox Noctis Est Nostri. And THEN start DR's sequel. Which after doing that I'll get started on ASQFLAD/MTI/NNEN's sequel.

Or

2.) Get started on the sequel and get that story arc out of the way, which may take awhile, and have anyone whose waiting for the above stories wait even longer.

Please pick one, if no one reviews then I'll have to choose one.


	13. Epilogue All I Want For Christmas

_**/Previously/**_

_Hermione calmly walked to the window and raised her wand. Everyone sucked in a deep breath in anticipation._

_When the couple were over about the middle of the a lake Hermione shot a spell the zoomed so fast, neither saw it coming._

_Tiberiu stiffened and paused when the spell hit him, but when nothing happened he exchanged a look of confusion when Harry. The looks turned to horror when they realized they were plummeting straight towards the water._

_A look of satisfaction came on Hermione's face as Harry let out a loud shriek as she and Tiberiu landed in the lake with huge splash._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Epilogue: All I Want For Christmas...

The Great Hall was as beautiful as always on Christmas Day. The were gigantic trees at every corner of the room, decorated with colorful Christmas lights, with the occasional Fairy flitting about.

Tiberiu was amazed. He had never seen a room like this. He wondered if they had had celebrations like this in the Carpathian Mountains, if it could have prevented more of their males from turning Vampire or if it would have done the opposite.

Tiberiu shook his head, Harry told him that brooding wasn't allowed on Christmas so he pushed the thought away.

_/Where are you Little Star?/ _He asked.

_/I'm coming sheesh, keep your hair on/ _Came his reply.

_/I wasn't aware my hair was detachable/ _He shot back innocently.

_/I was being sarcastic/ _Harry said.

_/Were you, I couldn't tell/_ Tiberiu remarked.

She didn't say anything but he did get a feeling of utter annoyance shoved at him and had to force himself not to laugh.

* * *

It had taken a while for the school to accept that the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't in fact a boy at all. It took even longer for the crushed Fangirls and new Fanboys to get over the fact that Harry wasn't not only a girl; but also apparently married to the mysterious but friendly Tiberiu. The Fanboys were convinced that Tiberiu was a vampire of some sort, since he was never seen during the day and never ate food, and had Harry under his evil spell. Tiberiu didn't know whether he should be amused that they were very close to the truth about the Vampire thing (kinda), or annoyed that they thought he needed a spell to capture Harry (so to speak).

Tiberiu glanced up when he heard a pretty tune starting up. The Great Hall opened by themselves and a voice floated towards them.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You..."_

Harry had arrived

* * *

**(All I want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey)**

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need and I  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby"_

Harry started walking down the length of the Great Hall. Tiberiu stared at her in awe. She was wearing a thigh length red dress with white fur on bottom and the top with a tiny bell acting as a broach. With what looked like snow sprinkled over her hair. She was stunning.

_" Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._  
_You"_

* * *

Their eyes met and he grinned at her and opened his arms and she took off. He caught her and with a move that spun them around before passionately kissing her. They both completely forgot about everyone else in the Hall. Younger student made groan of disgust while the older girls sighed at the romance. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and they just grinned at their best friend.

Dumbledore dabbed at his eyes, because something had gotten into them, not because he was crying of course. Glancing next to him he saw Minerva sniffling and offered his handkerchief. A second after he grimaced when she blew her nose in it.

_/All I want for Christmas is you/ _Harry sang softly.

_/And you got me/ _He murmured softly, hugging her closely, both physically and mentally, telling her without words how much he loved her.

* * *

Anastasia tilted her head to the side and grinned at the utter happiness coming from her sister. They were having their own celebration at the small inn, in the town nearby, as they had every year for the pass two decades. Though her sister couldn't make it, the summer was coming quickly and the whole Carpathian community was getting excited for Anya's arrival.

Making sure everything was in it's place, Anastasia exited her room and grinned at Josef, who offered his arm. Taking it, they made their way downstairs, with Anastasia all the while humming a familiar tune under her breath.

**The End.**

* * *

Well this is the end of Dark Realization, remember to read the chapter before this, since I updated twice in the same day. Don't forget to read the A/N at the end of that chapter either.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. 'Cause I had a lot of fun writing it. See you soon.

_**I'm adding this bit in for the reviewer 'reported' If they payed any attention they would know that my disclaimer is in my profile and It accounts for any and all my stories, which is the reason why I put there. But since they're being a whiny little bastard I put it again.**_

**Disclaimers- This is for each and every story I have made and will make in the future and for anything that appears in the story that you all recognize,I also give credit to the people who created the things that you recognize and the things that you don't. This is so I don't have to keep typing them up when I could be typing the stories.**


End file.
